


Green Eyes

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems green was her color tonight, rather than yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

When Yang finally saw her partner enter the dance hall after their little showdown earlier that day, she was practically over the moon. Despite their talk, she hadn’t actually expect Blake to follow her suggestion, so to see the faunus all dressed up with a smile on her face had her grinning widely. “You came!”

Blake nodded, bowing her head slightly. “You were right, I do need a break. And what better way to spend it then with my partner?”

“And me!” A new voice interjected. Yang’s lips twitched, smile dimming ever so slightly when Sun strode into view, fighting with the tie around his neck. “How could you forget your lovely date for the evening?”

Date?

“I.. uhh… didn’t know you were bringing anybody..” At Blake’s quirked eyebrow, she forced more cheer into her voice. “But hey! The more the merrier! Are we still on for that dance, Blake?”

“Of course. I’ll come find you once the music starts up.”

“Sounds great!” Yang said happily, very consciously relaxing her hands that had been balled into fists when Sun had swung an arm around Blake’s shoulders. “See you in a few!” When Blake and Sun walked past her, she couldn’t help but glare at the blond head, purple eyes narrowing dangerously.

She could see why Weiss didn’t like him now.

It only took a few minutes before the DJ started up with a simple waltz, and Yang only had time to scan the crowd twice before she found herself locking eyes with warm amber. Her smile softened, turning genuine. No matter what mood she was in, Blake always made her feel better. Coming to a stop in front of Yang, the brawler couldn’t help but blush as one of Blake’s hands slid into hers, the other one reaching up to rest on her shoulder.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?” she murmured. “Because you look amazing in that dress.”

She was rewarded with a small blush and Blake ducking her head shyly. “Thank you.. You look wonderful as well,” Blake said softly. Yang’s heart began to hammer as a dark head rested on her shoulder. “And thank you for.. putting up with me the past few weeks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yang dismissed the words easily. It had been a bit rocky, but she understood where Blake had been coming from. “I’m just glad you’re taking it easy now.” She pressed her lips to the top of Blake’s head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you t-”

“Hey guys!” Regardless of the fact that people were dancing, Sun darted in between couples on the dance floor, stopping in front of them. “I got drinks!”

The death glare that Yang gave him went unnoticed as he turned to Blake, holding one out to her. As Blake gently pulled out of Yang’s arms, the brawler wanted nothing more than to strangle the monkey faunus with her bare hands. Unfortunately, doing so would upset Blake, so Yang had no choice but to seethe in silence until Sun bounded off again, this time to go talk to Neptune.

The clearing of Blake’s throat had Yang looking away from the direction Sun had left, glare disappearing immediately. Taking Blake’s hand, the two resumed their dance, picking up from where they had left off with ease.

“So,” Blake murmured, breath tickling Yang’s ear. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Yang grumbled. “You mean our dance being interrupted?”

“I mean the glaring.” Amber eyes sparkled with amusement as Blake pulled back so that she could look at Yang. “It looked like you were going to commit murder for a second there.”

Oh.

Flushing, Yang’s gaze drifted away from Blake’s. “It was nothing.”

“It didn’t look like nothing to me.” Yang had to force herself not to shrink back at the speculative look in Blake’s eyes.

“Well it was. Can we keep dancing now? I at least want to get one dance in before you go back to Sun.” Yang’s voice was nearly a whine.

“Go back to Sun?” Blake tilted her head, looking at Yang inquisitively. And then it dawned. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“No!” Yang cringed at the sound of her own voice, deflating quickly. “Maybe…” She dropped her gaze to the ground. “I just… I wanted to be your date, not Sun.”

“Ohh..”

Soft hands cupped her cheeks, drawing Yang’s gaze back up. A warm smile was on Blake’s lips as she slid her fingers through blonde strands, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Yang’s ear. “Why didn’t you just say so? I’ll let Sun know that I’m all yours for tonight.”

“Really?” Yang couldn’t believe her own ears.

“Really.”

While disappointed, Sun seemed to understand, giving Blake a wink before taking off to hang out with Neptune for the night. A gentle hand soothed Yang’s frown away, cupping her jaw while Blake let out a soft laugh. “You’re cute when you’re jealous..”

“Hmph.”

The rest of the night was spent dancing in each others’ arms.


End file.
